Proposal Time
by YaoiLove101
Summary: All I have to say is read my first story 'Valentines Day on Duel Acadamy'


Hey everybody the greatest Zane x Syrus fan evea is writing another story! Anyway this one is a sequal to my other story '_Valentines_ _Day_ _on_ _Duel_ _Acadamy_.'I hope you like it and yes flames are aloud but I have to warn you I will either send you a message yelling at you or just completly ignore you! Anyway if you like Zane x Syrus pairing help yourself!

Title: _Proposal Time_

Author: **ZaneSyrus1**

Summary: All I have to say is read my first story '_Valentines_ _Day_ _on_ _Duel_ _Acadamy_'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This year was Syrus' third year at Duel Acadamy and he was graduating in a month, so natrually he had a lot on his mind.

At the begining of this year Syrus had become an oblisk blue, and right behind Jaden Syrus was the best duelist in the school. Syrus was finally happy with himself, he had lived up to his brother's expectations. (a.n. Well somewhat, I mean Zane was never behind anyone but Syrus was right up there... anyway...) Some people at the acadamy had started calling him 'the Zane of this year.' (even more seince he's taller now.)

Zane was actully part of the reason Syrus was so happy. You see after that incedent Zane had while being in the 'pro leauge' he decided to leave the 'pro leauge' and come back to duel acadamy. Zane came back as a substitute teacher, he had actully subed Syrus' class a couple times, and everytime he did he never gave them homework or anything too hard to do which Syrus liked about him.

Syrus was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't relize Zane was there untill he felt a pair of familiar arms come around his waist and squeeze him tightly.

"Oh Zane hi I didn't relize you were here... I guess I got so caught up in my thoughts."

"You have a lot on your mind, I understand."

"Well I was just thinking about how much things have changed around here seince my freshman year."

"I know in the three years years I was here as a student nothing that interesting ever happened." Zane said and Syrus laughed a little. "Hey... did you get taller again?"

"I might have, but I 'm not sure."

"Come on lets go check." Zane said and dragged Syrus back to the oblisk blue dorm. They had been keeping track of Syrus' hieght seince he showed the first hint of growth. When they went there he measured Syrus. "Well Syrus it looks like you did grow again."

"Realy by how much?"

"Looks like... half an inch."

"Yes!" Syrus yelled and started jumping up and down with joy.

"Yep won't be long now." Zane said and Syrus stopped jumping.

"What won't be long now?"

"Before your voice starts getting deeper." Zane said and opened the door to their room (they were roomates now) and looked back to Syrus with his hand on his throut and had a fritened look on his face. "What's the matter?" Zane asked and walked over to Syrus with frogeting to close the door.

"Zane that can't happen I've gotten so used to this voice and now I'm gonna change." Syrus aid and looked out the window.

"Syrus relax I'm sure it's not going to change that much." Zane said and wrapped his arms around Syrus again. Syrus then thought about the first time Zane had ever hugged him the way he was now, it was three years ago. 'But everytime he makes it feel like the first.' Syrus thought.

"You're right I'm making too big a deal out of this, I'll be fine." Syrus said and looked at him with a warm, caring smile. "I just want to know... how long do I have to wait?" Syrus asked and Zane chuckled softly.

"It won't be long now, if you're anything like I was."

"Am I?"

"Yeah come to think of it you are." Syrus looked down and smiled. Zane gently lifted up his hand and slowly caressed the back of Syrus' neck. Shortly after Atticus walked in the opened door (he turned out out to become some secreaty around the school) and found them in that position.

"Sorry I didn't mean to interuped you two love birds." (By now everyone knew thier secret but they never cared.) "I just came to tell you Zane that Chancerlor (whatever) Crowler wants you to sub tommarow."

"Okay thanks Atticus... you can go now." Zane said.

"Great." Atticus said and closed the door behind him, but opened it again a second later and poked his head in. "By the way have you asked Syrus yet?"

"No now if you don't mind... get... out!" Zane said threw clenched teeth.

"Oh terribly sorry, my bad, bye." Atticus said and quickly left again.

"Ask me what?" Syrus asked and Zane pulled away quickly.

"I'll tell you, but not here... fallow me." Zane said, grabbed Syrus' wrist and drags him to the porch.

"So what is it?"

"Well I can't just ask you... but I can ask you this." Zane said and cleared his throut. "Syrus we've been going out a while right?"

"Two years, three months, and one week... I'm keeping track."

"Yes I can see that. Anyway another question... do you really love me?"

"Oh Zane not this again."

"Just answer the question."

"Yes I love you, I always have and always will."

"Good." Zane said and started going back inside.

"Wait a second, wait a second, that's it I mean is that all you wanted to ask me?"

"Yeah, but I have another, one hundred times more important question to ask you. Well I'll tell you, but later tonight right now I have to do some other things, but meet me in the room tonight... okay?"

"Okay." Syrus said and Zane started walking off again. "Wait... uh... when tonight?"

"About... I don't know... 9:00 or 9:30." Zane said and finally walked out of the room door, leaving Syrus by himself.

At around 9:15 that night

Syrus was sitting on Zane's bed in their room looking at some pictures of him and Zane. One of the pictures was the day after the night they had proven their love for eachother, they had spent the whole next day togather.

Flashback

Syrus wolk up the next morning and in Zane's bed and sat up. At first he felt a little dizzy and didn't know where he was or what had happened, but when he looked down and saw Zane sleeping happily it all started coming back to him.

Syrus quickly got up, went for his clothes, and went into Zane's bathroom to take a shower. Zane wolk up about three minutes after Syrus had gotten into the shower and layed there for a while thinking about the night before. Syrus came out about ten minutes later and was fully dressed.

"Oh you're awake, did you have a good nights sleep last night?" Syrus asked and started towel-drying his hair.

"Yeah it was pretty good... do you need some help?"

"I don't need any help, but I'd love some anyway." Syrus said and sat on the bed with his back towreds Zane, so it would make it easier for Zane to dry his hair. Syrus could sware that even though Zane's hands were covered with the towel Syrus could still feel his soft touch. "You have a really gentle touch Zane, I'm jealous."

"Don't be." Zane said, smiled and when Zane was done drying Syrus' hair he took his brush from the cabinet and brushed his hair. After that Zane quickly told Syrus he'd be right back, quickly got his clothes, and went into the bathroom to get dressed.

"So what do you want to do now?" Syrus asked after Zane came out of the bathroom.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean do you think we should pretend that last night just never happened and just 'lie low'."

"Who ever said we can't like eachother like this again?"

"You mean we can hang-out at night... right?"

"Why just night-time?"

"You're... kidding... right?"

"Do I look like I'm kidding?"

"No but..."

"But what?"

"Look it doesn't really matter what I do because I don't have a reputation at this school. You on the other hand... do."

"Is that a problem?"

"What would happen to your reputation if people started knowing you are dating your little brother?"

"Here's a little piece of advice about me I don't care about my reputation, or what people think."

"No kidding?"

"No kidding."

"Well then I don't see why not then."

"Great, come on lets go I have got to show you a few things."

"Right behind you." Syrus said and they ran off and spent almost all day togather, except for a few short minutes. Jaden had stopped them at the end of the day and asked if he could take a picture of them with the new camara his parents had sent him. (It was one of those camaras where the film comes out right after you take the picture.) Right after the picture came out, Jaden gave it to Syrus, and Syrus put it in his scrap book. Now everytime he looks at it, it always reminds him of the night they proved their love for eachother.

End Flashback

Syrus flipped to another page in his scrap book and saw one of Zane and him picking strawberries last summer.

Flashback

Syrus and Zane were in a strawberry feild togather, their parents were on the other end of the feild, and every chance Zane got he would sneak peeks at Syrus. Syrus knew the whole time what Zane was doing but decided not to do anything about it, although he ended up doing something about it anyway.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Are you sure 'cause you keep staring at me?"

"I know, but I can't help it you look good in this light." Zane said and Syrus looked down and blushed.

"Thanks." Zane smiled and saw that his canainer of strawberries was full but Syrus' only had like two in it.

"Do need a little help?"

"Uh sure... I guess I'm not getting that lucky today."

"That's probably because you're not going deep anough into the bushes." Zane said and moved closer untill he was right behind Syrus. Zane took his hands and put them on Syrus' shoulders, then slid his hands down so they were on Syrus' hands. He then brought Syrus' hands into the bushes and keeped bringing his hands deeper untill they were at the bottem. Zane pushed the bushes apart and Syrus saw atleast twenty diffrent big, red, juicy strawberries (a.n: this is making me hungery for strawberries... lol!)

"Thanks." Syrus said then grabbed a strawberry and took a bite out of it. He then looked at Zane and smiled at him. "Do you want a bite?"

"Sure why not?" Zane said, Syrus put the strawberry up to Zane's mouth, and Zane took a bite out of it. "It's really sweet."

"I know it's amazing how one little fruit can have so much taste when it's at just a small peak of it's perfection. It makes someone think you know about like... how much people take small, not very important things for granted." Zane just sat there for a minute a little surprized then smiled and started talking.

"You are an amazing person Syrus and you're right I mean people do take things for granted. Sometimes I take things for granted, but there is one thing in this world that I would never ever take for granted."

"Oh really... what would you never take for granted?" Syrus asked and Zane's smile widened.

"You."

"What?"

"I will never ever take you for granted... ever."

"Really?"

"Yeah, you're the most important thing in the world... no the universe to me and I hope I'm the same for you."

"Yes you are, you always have been and always will be." Syrus said and nuzzled into Zane's chest, breathed in Zane's scent, and gently closed his eyes as he felt Zane slip his arms around his waist and hold him tightly. Zane gently closed his eyes too and for a while they both felt like nothing or no one else excisted and they were both one a cloud in the sky holding eachother tightly. They would have stayed that way forever had it not been for their mom and dad calling them, taking them back from their dream land and back to reality.

"Come on you guys lets go, it's time to leave!" Their mom and dad shouted from across the feild.

"Well come on Syrus I guess we better go." Zane said and stood up bringing Syrus up with him.

"Do we have to?"

"Yes come on." Zane said and took Syrus hand in his and walked off togather.

End Flashback

Syrus looked at the clock and it was 9:35 Zane was five minutes late, but then there was a knock on the door and Syrus ran to the door to answer it. When he opened the door Zane was standing there with a pile of paperwork in his arms.

"You're late."

"I know sorry Sy." Zane said and came in the room. "Crowler is having me do some paper work tonight and made me stay longer."

"I guess you frogot your key?"

"Yeah." Zane said and sat on the bed and began to look at the paperwork, but Syrus went over and took the paperwork from Zane and layed it on the bed. "What?"

"You said earlier that you had a question for me."

"Not now Syrus."

"Why not?"

"Because... because I said so."

"Well why can't you tell me."

"Because I said I can't."

"That's not an answer Zane." Syrus pressed yet again.

"Will you please just go away!" Zane said sounding harsh for a second, but then he quickly slapped his hand over his mouth. When he looked at Syrus and saw him with tears threating to come down from his eyes he emidiatly wanted to shoot himself for being a bastard, then he slowly put down his hand. "Syrus I'm sorry I... I didn't mean t... to yell at you, I just have a lot on my mind right now and it's really stressful."

"I have a feeling that the question you're going to ask me is what is so stressful." Syrus said and sat down next to Zane on the bed.

"Yeah it is."

"Well if you ask me then maybe you won't be so stressed all the time."

"I really wish I could but... I keep having this feeling you'll say 'no' and I won't be able to take that kind of rejection... not with this situation." Syrus just looked at Zane for a minute then quickly and gently pulled Zane into a kiss. At first Zane was going to pull away but then just decided not to, he gently pushed Syrus into the bed and kept him pinned there. The kissing started getting more passionate and longer. Syrus pulled away but Zane wasn't going to give up that easily and started kissing Syrus' neck.

"Wait Zane stop for a second." Syrus said and Zane stopped and looked up.

"What's the matter?"

"I need to ask... what's the question?"

"Oh Syrus not now."

"Well when then?"

"I don't know just not now."

"Just ask." Syrus said and gave Zane adorable puppy-dog eyes.

"Oh no you've used that trick on me way too much, It's not going to work this time." Zane sayed, but when he looked at Syrus again he gave in. "Oh why do you have to give me that look Syrus it's just too good." Zane said and Syrus smiled.

"So you'll ask me the question then?"

"I guess but..." Zane saw Syrus give puppy-dog eyes again. "Just not here... not later but just not here. Come with me." Zane grabbed Syrus hand and they went outside to porch.

"So... what's the question?"

"I'm not exacly going to ask but... here I'll do it this way." Zane said then cleared his throut. (a.n. just to let everyone know, this part is from _Princess_ _Diaries_ _2_.) "Syrus in less than a month you will be a graduate student and I'll no longer be a substitute teacher, I think it's time that we take our relationship out of the shodows."

"Oh Zane." Syrus gasped out sounding shocked.

"Yes I would be on my knees but that would make me feel stupid." Syrus laughed a little at what Zane said.

"Zane there is a lot going on right now, I'm not sure if..."

"Syrus."

"Yes."

"Syrus please think about it... it would mean a lot to me."

"I will." Syrus said quietly and placed a sweet kiss on Zane's lips, then yawned quietly. "I'm a little tired."

"Then you should get some sleep and I need to continue on that paperwork, it's due tomorrow." Zane said then picked Syrus up bridal-style and brought him into their room and layed him down on his bed, he quickly placed a small kiss on Syrus' forehead. "Good night Syrus, I'll see you in the morning."

"Okay and I'll think about what you asked me."

"Thanks." Zane said and got his paperwork, shut off his light and went onto the bathroom to do the work, then Syrus fell asleep fast.

Syrus' dream

Syrus was in a hotel room and he sat up in bed quickly and looked around, he was under the covers and relized he didn't have any clothes on. He just sighed and sat there still looking around untill he heard the bathroom door open and noticed Zane come out.

"Oh hi Syrus you're awake."

"Hi Zane...where are we?"

"What are you talking about? We're on our hunnymoon."

"H... hunny... moon?"

"You sound surprized."

"I am... tell me when the heck did we get married, in fact when did I ever say 'yes' to marry you?"

"Syrus are you feeling alright?"

"No! I don't know what the heck is going on around here!" Syrus yelled.

"Syrus calm down there's no need to yell."

"Just answer my questions."

"Well you accepted about three months ago and we just got married the day before yesterday."

"Why the heck would I accept?"

"You said it was because you loved me."

"No I liked it when we weren't married, it was better."

"So you're saying that only after not even three days you want to give it up."

"Yeah maybe I do." Zane looked like he was almost about to cry but then got mad.

"Well if you didn't want this all you had to do was say so in the first place." Zane said and stomped out the door with his things and Syrus knew he was leaving him for good.

End dream

"Zane!" Syrus wolk up screaming and Zane was at his side in two seconds.

"Syrus are you all right?" Zane asked and Syrus emidatly curled into him and cryied loudly. "Syrus please stop crying. What's wrong?"

"Don't leave. Don't leave again please." Syrus said between sobs.

"Syrus I'm not going to leave, I never did leave, I never will leave." Zane said over and over again as he held his sobbing little brother tightly against his chest. "Did you have a dream that I left, is that why you're crying?"

"Yes."

"Syrus it was only a bad dream, nothing in heaven or earth can get me away from you."

"Even if I told you 'no' to your question?"

"Is that you're answer?"

"No it's not, do you want to know my answer?"

"Yes that would be nice."

"My answer is..." Syrus stoped for a second to add to the sespence and Zane seriously started sweating. "Yes."

"What was that?"

"I said 'yes'." Syrus said and Zane smiled. "I would love to marry you."

"So you wouldn't mind spending the rest of your life with me."

"No, I wouldn't mind spending forever with you." Syrus said and Zane smile widened. "Can we tell anyone?"

"Why not I don't think we have anything to loose."

"Great but in the morning right now all I want is to be with you."

"Me too." Zane said and held Syrus tighter. "Me too." He whispered in the darkness as they continued to hold eachother all night long.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know this was on stupid, short story but I just had to write it because... well I just had to anyway I hope you guys liked it and please review they make me happy!! - **ZaneSyrus1**


End file.
